when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship
"In the eastern part of the Yucatán Peninsula rises the first revolutionary country, in which since most revolutionary countries are either democracies, fascist states and/or communist nations, to be a capitalist country that would bring all of the Yucatán Peninsula in fear. The Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. I feared that the Mexicans would lose the whole, entire Yucatán Peninsula when the UCRD would not only terrify them, but also, they would terrify me and the Preschool Girls after the state of Quintana Roo gets crucified." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare The Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship (Spanish: Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada; Portuguese: Ditadura Revolucionária Capitalista Unificada) is a capitalistic dictatorship located on the west side of the Yucatán Peninsula. This nation has been ruled by the Supreme Leader of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship (or the Halach Uinik), Richard Loud III (instead of Tom Nook), since its creation. The nation's system is a full, unregulated, capitalist market while maintaining heavy censorship and totalitarianism upon the people of the nation. The nation is known for its heavy propaganda which brainwashes its people to mindlessly believe that unregulated capitalism works. Also, it is very militaristic as well, because the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces has an extremely large arsenal. History Eeofolian-UCRD War Only a few days after the UCRD emerged, they invaded their neighbor to from the southwest, Eeofol, with backup from the Federation of the Americas, as a response on the demonic attacks on their newly-found allies, North Korea, China, and Russia. Despite creating the democracy, Canada and Mobius didn't side with either Eeofol, neither the UCRD nor the United States. Both Justin Trudeau (the Prime Minister of Canada) and Sally Acorn (the Prime Minister of Mobius) were questioned about their neutrality towards Eeofol, the UCRD, and the USA, and this was their responses. "Canada already lost many lives in many wars such as World Wars I and II, we don't need a higher death count. With an election on the way, Canada doesn't need to be involved in another bloody conflict." --Justin Trudeau, Staying Neutral "Mobians and demons always had a bad relationship. As its Prime Minister, I need to represent the people of Mobius, and the people of Mobius don't want to enter war." --Sally Acorn, Staying Neutral Former Canadian prime minister Stephen Harper stated his thoughts on the lack of support on Eeofol. "Both Trudeau and Acorn are unwilling to help Aku and Kreegan because they hate demons. Given the actions by the co-rulers of Eeofol trying to taking on its luxurious opponent, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, it is not surprising. Eeofol was supposed to be a puppet dimension of the Federation of the Americas but it became more corrupt, so they don't see a reason for it to exist." --Stephen Harper, With Glowing Hearts Around or after New Year's Eve, the UCRD managed to defeat Eeofol, and it is now a member state of the Coalition of the Red Star. After the invasion, Canada and its allies backed Equestria, affraid of seeing the demonic nation apologizing to the radical UCRD soldiers, including other Coalition of the Red Star soldiers. By February, a giant wall was built in honor of friendship with Eeofol and the UCRD. Treaty of Kreelah Battle of Kassala Category:Axis of Empires Member States Category:Central American Countries Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member States Category:Countries Category:Dictatorships Category:Fictional Countries Category:Federation of the Americas Member States Category:Multiracial Countries Category:North American Countries Category:YouTube Poop Countries